


Come i loro padri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un piccolo momento divertente di Trunks e Goten.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDECqMfRQb0; Nightcore - Anthem Of The LonelyPrompt: Goten/Trunks (bambini, no coppia): scorazzando dentro a un centro commerciale.6. ARTI MARZIALI:Limitazioni/bonus:•	a. Qualcuno cita “metti la cera, togli la cera”





	1. Chapter 1

Come i loro padri

Trunks incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e si fermò a guardare la vetrina di un negozio di giocattoli.

“_Woooah_! Li vorrei avere anche io” disse Goten, appoggiando la fronte al vetro del negozio.

Trunks ghignò.

“Lo sai che volendo potrei averli tutti, vero?” si vantò.

Goten gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, serrando i pugni.

“Però rubi sempre i miei” si lamentò.

Trunks scrollò le spalle e si mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Te ne sei accorto finalmente. Mi chiedevo quando ci saresti riuscito” lo stuzzicò.

Goten gli fece la linguaccia.

“Sai essere veramente scemo” brontolò.

Trunks lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece spostare, una coppietta si stava dirigendo verso il supermercato. Una flotta di donne stava uscendo da un negozio di vestiti, un uomo con passo incerto entrò in un negozio di biancheria.

“Senti, questo centro commerciale è veramente noioso. Sono stanco di gironzolare qui. Che ne dici se andiamo ad allenarci?” gli propose.

Goten lo indicò.

“Se vinco io, mi restituirai tutti i giocattoli” propose.

Trunks gli fece il segno dell’ok, rispondendo: “Ci sto! Tanto vinco io, mio padre non fa degli allenamenti stupidi alla ‘metti la cera’ e ‘togli la cera’ come tua madre”.

Goten corrugò la fronte.

“Ora mi allena fratello, ma nessuno dei due mi ha mai parlato di cera” brontolò.

Trunks lo prese per mano e si mise a correre, trascinandoselo dietro.

“Alle volte sei proprio ingenuo, Goten. Meno male che ci sono io nella tua vita” si vantò.


	2. La donna del quadro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: 3# Goten & Trunks bambini: "L'hai visto anche tu quel quadro? È vivo, ci ha fatto l'occhiolino!" (Pacchetto 38)  
Pacchetto 38: Quadro; Sorriso; Mela.

La donna del quadro

“Che noia! Questa zona del museo era chiusa, pensavo nascondesse chissà che cosa. A saperlo non ci sarei entrato” borbottò Trunks, infilando le mani nelle tasche della felpa.

Goten gli trotterellava dietro, i capelli a cespuglio gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Se le nostre madri ci scoprono, questa sera passeremo un bel guaio” borbottò.

Trunks sorrise spavaldo. “Tranquillo. Erano troppo impegnate e cercare dove si sono cacciati i nostri padri”.

Goten lo afferrò per una manica e indicò un quadro.

“Ehi, guarda là! L'hai visto anche tu quel quadro?

Quella donna aveva una mela e ora non c’è più! Scomparsa” disse.

Trunks corrugò la fronte e si avvicinò al dipinto con espressione incuriosita. Ritraeva una donna, con le mani posate in grembo, i capelli neri raccolti in uno chignon e un sorriso dipinto sul volto.

“Oh, finalmente qualcosa di strano. Tuo fratello ha fatto tutta quella spiegazione noiosa per dire che ogni quadro ha un cartellino con la spiegazione di nome dell’opera, artista, anno in cui è stata creata e metodo. Poi a cosa serve quest’ultima parte non lo so proprio, sono tutte ad olio” borbottò.

Goten impallidì, iniziando a tremare.

"Il qua-quadro… È vivo, ci ha fatto l'occhiolino!" gridò.

Trunks balzò all’indietro, spiccando il volo. “Goten, hai ragione! Si muove!” gridò. Guardò il migliore amico spiccare il volo a sua volta. “Filiamo!” gridò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Entrambi i bambini volavano via, trasformandosi in supersaiyan, mentre la donna nel quadro faceva scivolare fuori la mano dal dipinto e li salutava.


End file.
